thedrogonitefandomcom-20200213-history
TheDrogonite Wiki
"I do not hit my cat." - TheDrogonite __TOC__ TheDrogonite Mark Johannes Bil, known online as TheDrogonite or GenuineMark2, is a small Twitch streamer, mostly streaming Nintendo games, with the occasional Playstation or PC game in the mix. He comes from the Netherlands, currently living with his older brother, parents, and his three cats. Mark often streams games that allow for chat interaction, or even allow people to come and voice chat with him while he is playing. Games of the former include his ongoing series, "Chat Influenced Nuzlocke," which has been spanning for two years and is still concurrently happening along with other long-running series, such as Mario Kart Mondays and Super Smash Sundays. The latter of which includes Stardew Valley, Minecraft, and Strange Brigade. Mark is most known for his aforementioned Chat Influenced Nuzlocke series, where he lets the chat decide his team and other various things. He has done certain things for milestones, such as a 24-hour stream at 100 followers where he played random games and even took a pizza break with a special guest star: his brother. Another was for 150 followers, where he shipped stickers for those that were VIPs, Subs, and Mods. Mark has done certain wacky things such as putting a penis on screen for his April Fools stream and even got Santa Claus to join one stream. Santa has expressed his hatred towards Mark but just does the streams because he enjoys it. History Mark was born on February 21st, 1997 in the Netherlands, currently being 22. According to him, he was a troublemaker, cheating on his tests and cutting corners in gym class. Though he rebuttals this, saying that deep down he did care about learning and wasn't the worst kid. His stories show this as false. Mark grew up playing Nintendo and Playstation, garnering a fondness for both. On April 12, 2010, Mark began his YouTube channel. His first public video is a crude video of him playing The Elder Scrolls V, titled "The Elder Scrolls V Skyrim: Episode 1 The Journey Begins co-op commentary with pokedexboy14." This was uploaded in 2013. In 2017, sometime in either early August or late July, Mark began streaming. His first ever stream was "Pokemon Fire Red Chat Influenced Nuzlocke." The stream is now forever lost in time. Around this time, Mark would have a somewhat active chat, despite the small follower account. Usually garnering 4 - 8 viewers at a time, simply only in the first month of streaming. Later on November 19, 2017, a community discord server was created for Mark. It is still active to this day. (discord.gg/8WRnYrz). The discord allowed Mark to engage with the viewers further, something he bases his channel is and will always be based on. Around this time, Mark was incredibly inactive. Conversations in the discord were very sparse. This was due to him working and going to school. There were only three members at the time if you excluded bots. Based off of the discords #announcements channel, Mark streamed in January, then returned in February to do a Creative stream, then in March once again, just before April, then in early-July. In August of 2018, Mark began streaming somewhat consistently. In September during the same year, he created a stream schedule to finally start streaming consistently. The longest period he has gone without streaming after September was in August 2019, after his trip to South Korea, and didn't stream until January 11th, 2020. Trivia Viewers claim that Mark abuses his cats as a joke. This, of course, is not true. Mark's face was once photoshopped onto a Dragonite body which spawned the creation of "Drogord." Full of pictures of Drogo and such. Mark has a subreddit called r/TheDrogonite. (https://www.reddit.com/r/TheDrogonite/hot/) There is an official discord server concurrently ran by Mario89778 and Mark himself. (discord.gg/8WRnYrz) Mark is not a professional streamer. He wants this to be clear. Mark's favorite music genre is alternative/indie. Mark once put a penis on a stream for April Fools but was miraculously not banned. (4/1/19) Mark has his very own Minecraft server. (Whitelist only) Mark once lived in Finland for studies but now currently resides in his home country. Mark also once lived in London for studies. Mark is into BDSM. A viewer once spawned a "religion" in chat which soon became a staple of the channel. The Holy Nugget was born from the mind of current VIP, Macaza109. Nugget passed away in the final Pokemon Emerald stream on 2/23/19. Another religion had been started only a few streams later, this time by Smilinirisheyes, former mod. It became larger as Mario89778 and Smiley promoted Mukism, naming Pokemon after them. This was the second "religion" of the Pokemon Emerald streams. A great war once started. It was the Muks vs Nuggets. The results of the war have long been inconclusive. Some families will never see their fallen loved ones again. Mark spends his free time stealing from local candy shops. This has never been mentioned by him but we know this is true. Mark knows assassins. The discord image was changed to Mark's current Discord profile picture on 1/30/18, drawn by EeveeChibiBaby. Gen 1 Drogord and Gen 2 Drogord are debated for which one is better. Mark's current opinion is indecisive. On 5/18/19 a new religion was born. The Bellends, formed by Falcon_Master. Mark has an Instagram! (mark_bil97) Mark has all of his moderators locked in a basement. Gallery Full of pictures of Drogo and Drogo variants. Category:Browse Category:Gallery